This is who we are
by FreelancerRiley
Summary: There's no changing who we are. Don't like it? Then leave. We don't like you, anyways. (Just my take on certain characters)


He is a thinker. Always trying to be logical, but in the worst situations. Whenever he panics, he does the opposite of what He - his hero - would do.

He always feels left out. The outcast. What is he doing wrong? Why can't he fit in? What if I act like Him? Will I be accepted?

He only know about his defects, brushing away any complements. He can always do better. Right?

He needs to learn how to stop worrying about what others think and start gaining some confidence.

oOo

He is a fighter. There is no such thing as peace, only war. It's just him against the world.

He fits people into one of two categories: With or Against. Friends or Foes. To him, there is no in-between.

He thinks of himself as better than all the rest. His word is law.

He needs to learn how to relax and try to understand the other side of the argument.

oOo

He is a loafer. There is always time to relax. Someone else will take care of it.

But when he sets his mind to something, there is no stopping him. He will see it through right to the end. And he hates it when someone else takes the credit he so rightfully deserves.

There was a time where no matter what he did, nothing ever worked out. Yet he wonders if there was something he could have done to help her. It's all his fault.

He needs to learn how to take some initiative and stop worrying about the past.

oOo

He is a gossiper. Always up-to-date with what's 'in.' Bitch, please; he's fabulous!

He doesn't care what other people think. This is who he is. Everyone's just jealous of him. Don't drink the haterade!

But he's sometimes too flamboyant. People feel uncomfortable around him. Nothing is ever a serious matter to him. It's just another day in the fast

lane.

He needs to learn how to tone it down a bit and get a reality check.

oOo

He is a lover. He knows what the ladies like. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!

His pickup lines work like a charm. Chicks flock to him to go South for the winter. No-one can resist his chocolate swag!

But he has no-one to talk to. Friends? Hell no. If he can't bang them, he forgets them.

He needs to learn how to make friends and not love.

oOo

He is a leader. Well, he tries to be. Everyone around him is an idiot!

His life is more complicated than all the others' combined. And he bitches about it every day. Why him?! What has he done to deserve this? Go away!

But maybe he pushes them away because he doesn't want them to get hurt. The one person he cares about has died because of him. And so has he. How many mistakes is he allowed to make?

He needs to learn how to deal with it and move one. (But he has let her go)

oOo

He is a hugger. As long as his best friend is happy, everything's okay. They are perfect together!

He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. But he makes up for it in happiness. Even if you don't like him, it's hard not to laugh at his antics.

But he is clingy. He will do anything for his best friend. Check that, the only person he considers his friend.

He needs to learn how to be more open-minded and stop being so dependant.

oOo

She is a soldier. Correction: a badass. She's the best, and she knows it.

Failure is not an option, and neither is backing down. That would mean there is someone better than her. And she won't tolerate that.

But even she has her limits. Yet, no matter how hard she falls, she always gets back up. Is it because of him? Or does she have another reason? Not even she knows.

She needs to learn how to be humble and break this cycle.

oOo

He is a loner. He can't count on others. They either betray him or need to be babysat.

He's done bad things. Both willingly and unwillingly. He's surely going to hell for this.

But he was given a second chance. Why would they do that for him? He caused a good portion of their trouble. There must be a catch. There always is.

He needs to learn how to work in a team again and be more trusting. (he has made friends out of his foes)

oOo

He is a healer. Albeit a bad one. Is there a doctor in the house?

He hates violence. Can't we all get along? Or at least hate each other non-violently?

He's not on anyone's side. But evryone wants the him with them. People get hurt by fighting for a medic. Why did he sign up for this again?

He needs to learn how to live with conflict and grow a backbone.

oOo

A/N: This is just how I view these characters. I didn't make one for North, South, Florida, or Connie because they aren'' technically main characters, (even though Florida/Blueguy is Flowers and Connie kinda is a somewhat main char.) and I have no ideas for York. I tried and failed to write about Wyoming and Carolina. Wyoming's was too damn hard to get right, and Carolina's was too similar to Tex's. As for Maine...he would have his own chapter. I _might_ write one for him and/or the AIs. It's up to you people. But I'm marking this as complete so I don't give anyone false hope.


End file.
